Mojo Jojo
'''Mojo Jojo is the main antagonist of The Powerpuff Girls franchise. He is an evil anthropomorphic ape, the girls' arch-nemesis and Professor Utonium's former pet and lab assistant. He was voiced by the legendary voice actor Roger L. Jackson. Role Mojo often comes up with plans to rule the world and is constantly stopped by the Powerpuff Girls. He is a notorious genius chimpanzee, whose main goal is to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, crush Townsville and conquer the world, in that order. In order to do this, he spends much of his time plotting and inventing new weapons technology. This normally comes in the shape of giant robots or large energy weapons. He is the archenemy of the girls and the creator of the Rowdyruff Boys. Somehow, he has high-vocabulary use and long-lasting sentences, complete with a Japanese accent. Mojo was also the leader of the Beat-Alls, a "band" of supervillains consisting of HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, and Mojo himself. Sadly, the group didn't last very long after he split up with them. At first, Mojo was not exactly evil, but rather a trouble-making chimp. As seen in the movie and Mr. Mojo's Rising, Mojo was once a favorite thing to Professor Utonium, but when he attempted to create the Powerpuff Girls and started to ignore Mojo, he became jealous and tried to destroy it in order to make him spend time with him instead, but unintentionally became responsible for their birth. The Chemical X also hit Mojo, who threw it out of the house and giving him an enormous brain sticking out of his head. However, it also gave Mojo new emotions he never felt before, such as envy and somewhat of an inferiority complex. The girls thought that Mojo was there to help them, but all Mojo cared about was returning to Townsville and revenge. After the creation, he turned evil, sinister, and villainous, so he decided to invade the city and to do that he used the girls (manipulating them by befriending them) and he created a full army of kidnapped primates from the zoo, and then tried to kill the professor by transforming himself into a mean, cruel, greedy, vicious, devilish, ferocious, aggressive, prejudicial, and bloodthirsty monster the size of King Kong. Mojo has dedicated his life to take revenge on The Powerpuff Girls to reclaim his birthright. Having no choice but to live in a box out in the street, Mojo was isolated for a great period of time after being thrown out of the house, which has made him sort of a loner. However, before it happened, Mojo was unwanted in the society for the uniqueness of being a chimpanzee with an oversized brain. However, in the end of the tenth anniversary episode (or movie), he actually turned good for helping everyone in town and everything was peaceful and nonviolent. But then he snapped and went on a rampage like always and was sent to jail. Mojo Jojo is one of the biggest threats in the series. He actually managed to succeed in defeating the Powerpuff Girls in Mr. Mojo's Rising, easily curb-stomping all three of them all down at once, and he even outsmarted them when they attempted to come up with a failed plan to wear him down. In the beginning Mo Job as well, Mojo nearly destroyed the Girls until the police caught him. This resulted in the Girls defenselessly ending up in the hospital with broken arms and sharp wounds. He also managed to turn the whole world into dogs in order to rule the world, and turned the Powerpuff Girls into puppies, causing them to lose their powers, and therefore cannot fly after him. He is often called a monkey. This is scientifically incorrect as Mojo is a chimpanzee, one of the species of apes. Also noted, Mojo Jojo is also responsible for creating the Powerpuff Girls by pushing Professor Utonium to hit the Chemical X and create the Powerpuff Girls. Mojo Jojo became the second father to the Powerpuff Girls while Professor Utonium is the first father. In the Powerpuff Girls Movie, it is revealed that not only is Mojo Jojo a father of the Powerpuff Girls, he is also their brother, due to them having similar powers that was caused by the Chemical X such as the Powerpuff Girls having superpowers and Mojo Jojo having powerful intelligence. Personality Before becoming a mutant monkey, Mojo Jojo was only a simple chimp but he was very wild. Mojo Jojo is a notorious genius chimpanzee mad scientist, whose main goal is to destroy The Powerpuff Girls, crush Townsville (or, in Powerpuff Girls Z, New Townsville), and conquer the world, in that order. In order to do this, he spends much of his time plotting and inventing new weapons or technology. This normally comes in the shape of giant robots or large energy weapons. He is the archenemy of the girls and the creator of the Rowdyruff Boys. Somehow, he is extremely verbose, loquacious, and communicative, so he has high-vocabulary use and long-lasting sentences. He was the Powerpuff Girls' first major villain that they ever fought, as explained in "The Powerpuff Girls Movie", and is arguably their archenemy because though he saved them from the Gangreen Gang and teamed up with them to build his lab on the Townsville volcano, using the girls' powers, he did it to take over the world, but didn't tell them. Mojo Jojo is one of The Powerpuff Girls' toughest rivals. Despite usually failing, He has even managed to defeat them several times, or at least injure them badly. Mojo JoJo is also the most persistent one, and is determined in destroying them and ruling the world. Due to his high intelligence, Mojo sometimes discovers some of The Powerpuff Girls' weaknesses (as seen in Not So Awesome Blossom). Mojo is also extremely magnificent, impressive, dexterous, faithful, and cunning, so he often plays with the Powerpuff Girls' irreproachable naivety. Despite being rather dark-natured, Mojo lives another life outside of seeking vengeance on the Powerpuff Girls. He is sometimes seen buying food instead of stealing it, building model ships. He also acts in a fairly fashionable, satisfying, pleasant, ethical, and classy demeanor, when not committing crimes, and doesn't act openly hostile towards the Powerpuff Girls when they are not getting in his way. He is also surprisingly fine, honest, generous, authentic, thoughtful, and praiseworthy with them borrowing things from him. Mojo also has a sense of honor. In the movie, he sought revenge on humans due to his race being discriminated by them, and stayed loyal to his ape army until they ganged up on him. Mojo also sometimes works with other villains without betraying them, and appears to have a friendship with most of them (including Fuzzy and HIM, while he appears to dislike Princess Morbucks due to her disrespect). Mojo can also be extremely prideful, audacious, oppressive, domineering, and totalitarian, mainly because he knows he is that intelligent, satisfactory, and competent. However, unlike other villains, he is smart enough to not to underestimate the Powerpuff Girls. Therefore, he will always fight them wisely, come up with a strategy, Appearances in special episodes ''See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey'' Mojo Jojo appeared in the rock musical episode See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey, where, like other villains, is seen causing chaos and terrorizing people in Townsville, the Powerpuff Girls when they arrive, he, like the other villains, defeating them succeed. Yet, when it comes the Gnome, he is responsible for eliminating all the villains, including himself, but later, when Jojo and all the villains revive, the Gnome loses power. He is also seen along with all the villains singing "Why Can't We All Get Along?", giving to understand that it can also have redeeming features, including in his villainy. ''The Powerpuff Girls Rule! Near the end of The Powerpuff Girls Rule, he finally took over the world by creating a machine that involves using the Key to the World. After slyly stealing the key from the Mayor, Mojo plugs the key into the machine, which unleashes into the world. However, rather than ruling it with an iron fist like he always said he would, Mojo instead uses the machine to actually solve all of the world's problems (such as ending global warming and world hunger, and bringing cures to all diseases), showing that he isn't always evil. This left everyone surprised, even the Powerpuff Girls are completely shocked by this turn of events. However, despite his success, Mojo later got bored with peace and went back to his evil ways, resulting the Powerpuff Girls to defeat him again and send him back to prison along with the other villains they've defeated. ''Dance Pantsed Revolution Mojo Jojo was the villain in the CGI animated Powerpuff Girls reprise episode "Dance Pantsed Revilution." In this episode, he sent the girls a package with the game Dance Pants Revolution inside of it. The girls played this game which eventually controlled their minds. Mojo Jojo put them in robot suits which controlled them and made them turn against the citizens of Townsville until Professor Untonium, Mayor, and Mrs. Bellum won a dance off with them which broke the curse and turned them normal again. After this, Mojo and the others play a baseball match, but he loose and was taken in custody by the police. ''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' In the movie, Mojo Jojo turned evil due to his race being discriminated by humans, therefore he decided to take revenge on them by getting The Powerpuff Girls on his good side by saving them from Gangreen Gang, and telling them his backstory of being discriminated and labeled as a freak. The girls comforted Mojo by telling him that they know how he feels. Afterwards, he heads straight into getting help from them. Mojo works with the girls to build his own laboratory, but what they did not was that he did it in order to rule the world, however, he remains mysterious about it, giving them little information about it, like making the world a better place (though he wasn't making it better for them or the humans, but for apes and monkeys). Later on, Mojo takes the girls to the Zoo to import the apes to his new lair. After his time with them, he arrives to his lab and creates an ape army, programming them to go from regular monkeys to super villains like himself. The next morning he wakes up his newly formed army, and attacks Townsville. The next day, the girls arrived at the place where they were supposed to meet Mojo, only to find him succeeding in ruling Townsville. After Bubbles stated that he isn't helping the world, Mojo reveals that the reason why he is getting revenge on the humans is that apes have been discriminated and abused by them for too long, meaning that he is actually protecting his own race. However, all the members of his ape army also wanted to rule the world, so they all start boasting and ganging up on him, until he loses his composure, and demands them to obey him. Mojo kidnaps Professor Utonium, right before The Powerpuff Girls go berserk and destroy his ape army, and arrive at his house to save the Professor. The Girls try to attack Mojo until he snaps The Professor's neck, causing them to back down. Mojo sticks a dose of Chemical X into his brain in order to awaken his true power, transforming himself to an all-powered monster that the Powerpuff Girls would have no chance against alone. Mojo does one more speech about being king of the world, until the Powerpuff Girls arrive to stop him. Mojo routinely beats up the girls until they find a way to beat him down. Persistent as always, Mojo quickly recovers from his fall, grabs the girls and climbs upon a tower, and tries once again to tell them that he is the only one who understands them, and that they can rule the world with him. The Girls refuse, and then punch him down from the tower, causing him to land on the Chemical X, which turns him back to his normal form, and removes his powers. Afterwards, Mojo ends up in prison. ''Powerpuff Girls: Defenders of Townsville'' Mojo Jojo was the main villain in the video game Powerpuff Girls: Defenders of Townsville, in which he weakened the Powerpuff girls by removing their powers and taking over most of Townsville. Trivia *In Powerpuff Girls Z, Mojo is portrayed differently: Rather than being a lab chimp who is Prof. Utonium's pet, he is seen as a zoo monkey who vows a grudge on humans for making fun of him, similar to the plot of the Powerpuff Girls Movie. As opposed to the original, he is portrayed much like a comedic villain in the series (similar to Kabuto & Orochimaru in Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals and the original Team Rocket Trio) rather than being a hot-headed, Japanese accented & serious villain. Also, while the original Mojo Jojo is one of the Powerpuff Girls's most competent and intimidating rivals, and the most intelligent of all, the Z version portrays him as a dimwitted would-be villain. * Mojo, when he mutated all species of apes & monkeys in Powerpuff Girls Movie, is definitely a parody of Planet of the Apes (or Rise of the Planet of the Apes since it is coincidental). It is even notable that he used almost all species of apes & monkeys (even the endangered ones such as tarsiers and Proboscis Monkey) when he mutated them. Near the end of the movie, he mutated himself into a giant. When he is fighting his archenemies, it is even notable to be a parody of King Kong's death. *Mojo was voiced by Roger L. Jackson, the same vocal actor who also voiced Ghostface from all four Scream films and Wizeman the Wicked in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Animals Category:Supervillains Category:Powerpuff Girls villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Monsters Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Mutated Category:Leader Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Brutes Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Mongers Category:Parents Category:Hegemony Category:Slaver Category:Kidnapper Category:Tyrants Category:Lego Villains Category:Criminals Category:Vandals Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil Creator Category:Destroyers Category:Usurper Category:Extravagant Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brainwashers Category:Arrogant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Thief Category:Blackmailers Category:Deal Makers Category:Crackers Category:Greedy Category:Control Freaks Category:Strategic Category:Wrathful Category:Envious Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Insecure Category:Outcast Category:Betrayed Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Friend of the hero Category:Opportunists Category:Wealthy Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Supremacists Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Provoker Category:Affably Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Gaolers Category:Successful Category:Honorable Category:Rogues Category:Social Darwinists Category:Master Orator Category:Terrorists Category:Businessmen Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Thugs Category:Rivals Category:Tragic Category:Mastermind Category:The Heavy Category:Mascots Category:Smugglers Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Hypocrites Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Male Category:Remorseful Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:On & Off Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Incompetent Category:Mentally Ill